Life's lessons
by Kaiomi
Summary: Same characters except for one small detail...they're all sudents! Kaoru instantly falls in love with the new boy Kenshin Himura but when some of her friends try to improve her love life things might get a little twisted around in the process!


My first Kenshin fan fic.and well I do get confused with the characters so there might be a mixup somewhere eventually. And some of the characters might not have appeared in the cartoon network shows yet. So do a little research if you don't know who the heck I'm talking about, it doesn't hurt to get information from the internet all you do is go to a search engine like google and type in 'Kenshin' and you get like two hundred sites that are about Kenshin. I think there's like ninety-five and they only showed like twenty so far and out of those I watched about fifteen.darn daylight savings time threw me off but yeah well setting isn't in Japan for once. Story takes place in America, most characters are students. Other people like Aoshi are teachers. Hmm what else did I forget? Oh yeah Yahiko is Kaoru's cousin and Sanosuke, Megumi, and Misao are Kaoru's best friends. I know I know people's ages are totally off but it's MY story so I command them to change their ages MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry found another bag of chocolate Easter eggs that my parents' tried to hide from me but to no avail! I have an instinct to be able to find sugar ^_^ sugar rush. so the story is written mostly in Kaoru's POV. I think that's enough background info before starting.dratz now I have to do a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Grr hate these. People should know that average students like me have no possible chance of owning Kenshin. So I don't own Kenshin.there I said it. And I have come to a conclusion that disclaimers are pointless and stupid. They all must be banished to the realm of eternal darkness!!!  
  
"Hey Kaoru you just made it," Sanosuke said behind of me while I managed to slide into my seat just as the bell for the first period rang.  
  
"Yahiko woke up late so Grandpa Gensai had to wait for him to get ready. I'm so tired." I folded my arms on the desk and rested my head against them.  
  
"Carpooling must be rough for you," Misao next to me sympathetically whispered from next to me and patted my head. "But you shouldn't sleep in class."  
  
"Quit being the teacher's pet Misao. Just because you absolutely would love for a chance to go out with him doesn't mean that you should force everyone to pay attention.." Megumi's mouth was covered by Misao's hand before she could continue.  
  
"Hey watch it.teacher's looking." Sano warned.  
  
"You three in the back row pay attention unless you want to stay in here after school. Especially you too Miss Kaoru Kamiya, school isn't time for sleeping." Mr. Aoshi Shinomori said from his desk in front of the room.  
  
"Yes sir!" Misao placed an all too cheerful simile on her face and sat up.  
  
"Now as you may have noticed we have a new student in our class," he continued, ignoring Misao's comment. "You can come up now." He nodded toward the left side of the room and a guy with long amber hair that immediately caught my attention was leaning on the wall with one arm across the windowsill straightened up and walked to the front. "His name is Kenshin Himura, he's a transfer student from Japan. So I want you to be very nice to him. So would anyone want to give him a tour of the school just raise your hand." His eyes scanned the room. "Anyone? Well then I'll just have to pick let's see.since Kaoru has be so alert this entire time you can lead him around today. Kenshin you can take the empty seat next to her and we can start class."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all and I'm looking forward to my first day here." Kenshin smiled and bowed before walking down the isle of desks next to me.  
  
"Er hi." I managed to stutter out while he put his backpack down and looked at me.  
  
"Kaoru, it's not good to try and flirt to the new guy in school. You know he doesn't need to have a reputation of hanging around the ugliest girls." Sano teased and poked me between my shoulder blades, which always irritates me.  
  
"Oh I don't think that's Kaoru's at all ugly. I think she's a very nice girl.um your name is Sano is it not?" Kenshin smiled again.  
  
"Uh yeah.man you have to get a clue around here if you want to make some friends. Why don't you join our group?" Sano suggested. "Me, Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru here are not popular or anything but at least you have people that will stick by you. No offence or anything but you might be a perfect guy to be picked on because of your um.hair." He indicated toward Kenshin's hair that fell a few inches short of the chair he sat on.  
  
"Thank you very much for your offer, I'll be glad to join you guys."  
  
"Sano just shut up already." I growled. "You don't have to make matters any worse."  
  
"Oh, I'm just trying to help with your love life, but I don't really think that you have one." He leaned back in his chair and grabbed a pen from my desk and started to twirl it between his fingers placidly.  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up," I said quietly and took out some books from my desk. "As if you have any business with my personal life."  
  
"Actually I do I'm just trying to help out." He shrugged off my insults as usual. "But I do suggest that you take notes. There's a test next week and I don't have to remind you from the one you failed a month ago do I?"  
  
"School is torture." I glared at Sanosuke before I began to copy the white board of history notes onto my notebook.  
  
Seven hours later  
  
"Guys I'm gonna take the bus home, so see ya later." I waved to them as they walked in the opposite direction towards the mall.  
  
"Hey, I'll come with you." A voice behind of me called, "seems I'm going to the same direction you are anyway." Kenshin sped up his pace and walked next to me down the sidewalk to the bus stop.  
  
"Are you sure that you should be going on the same bus as me? Do you live around here?" I began to get a little edgy about having a cute guy sit next to me for the next ten minutes.  
  
"Yep, directions say that I should catch the seventh bus to the third district. The place I'm staying at is near the dead end of a street near the library." He paid his bus fare and dropped his bag next to mine.  
  
"So you have no idea where you're staying in other words?" The dreaded possibility of him living near me started to become possible.  
  
"That's about it. My stuff was supposed to be delivered to the house that I'm staying at for the next couple of months."  
  
"Aren't you at least a bit worried about who you're living with?" The logic that he held was not that reasonable in my opinion and a thought that he could stay at my place since there were some extra rooms. Also Grandpa Gensai was suggesting that we should have a transfer student or borders living there too was placed in the corner of my mind.  
  
"Nah.why would I? The person I spoke to seemed very kind indeed when I was presented that offer a few weeks ago."  
  
"Okay, guess that is a good answer." I replied as we both jumped off.  
  
"Hey this is it! A white house, black gate and a rock garden in front." Kenshin exclaimed and walked to the front gate. "I finally get to meet the people! Hey what's wrong Kaoru? Aren't you happy that I get to live on the same block as you?" He turned around after ringing the doorbell a few times.  
  
"Bu-but-but this is my house!!" My jaw dropped open and Grandpa came to the gate and unlocked it.  
  
"Well hello there I think that you're Kenshin Himura, right? My name is Gensai but you can call me grandpa if you like. Ah, Kaoru you're home early too." Grandpa Gensai smiled and shook Kenshin's hand wholeheartedly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Gensai. Isn't this great Kaoru? Uh Kaoru?" Kenshin waved his hand in front of my face but I was too shocked to notice.  
  
"Ah, I kept it a little secret from you. It always seemed a little lonely here so I decided to have a border and when he told me that he was going to enroll in the same school and happen to be in the same grade as you when he would come to America as a transfer student. I couldn't pass up this delightful opportunity. So what do you think of my surprise?"  
  
I just continued to gape at them and wonder if my life was ever going to become normal again.  
  
Chapter is a hangover! Now I can't think anymore. Well press the button on the bottom left of the screen that says "review"! You shall follow my command!! *pulls out a golden millennium sword* That would make me happy! And if any of you people are wondering when I am going to finish my other four stories the odds of that happening are exactly 1,000,000 to one. In other words they will never end because my brain can't handle too much information. ^_^  
  
Kaiomi Star*light 


End file.
